My Stepbrother Troy Bolton
by Zanessa4Life101
Summary: Summary Inside...


_**A/N: **__**Hey everyone, I know I haven't been updating my stories lately but it's only because I've been coming up with a NEW story called My Stepbrother Troy Bolton! I can't believe the way this story is going. It might be a little bit confusing in the beginning but just tell me if you're confused in the reviews! This is a brief summary or it can be the 1**__**st**__** chapter. Either one because this is a LONG chapter! I hope you enjoy and please review!**_

1st Chapter/Summary: My Stepbrother Troy Bolton

**The day my mom married Jack Bolton, when I was 11, my life has been HELL! One reason… Troy Bolton!**

**He's always bullying me.**

6th Grade: "Hey Geek!" Troy says, and all his friends laugh. We were walking to the school bus. When we were getting on the bus, Troy tripped me and everyone on the bus started laughing uncontrollably.

**He says embarrassing stuff about me.**

7th Grade: As I was walking to the park during free period, I saw Troy and his friends talking by the basketball court. Once he noticed me, he said the most horrific thing ever. " Hey Geekella, Maria said she's gonna take you girly shopping, since she found a red dot on your bed this morning!" Everyone in hearing distance started to laugh. I just walked back in school, ran into the bathroom and started crying.

**He tricks me.**

8th Grade: As I was walking to my geometry class, Troy walked up to me. "Hey Gabriella? Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked me smiling. "Sure." I said hesitantly. As we entered the class I noticed Troys friends Chad, Jason and Zeke were surrounding my chair smiling, while everyone else was just staring to the front. I looked around. 'Where is Mr. Cavanough?' I thought. "Troy what's going on?" "Just a little surprise. Sit down." He said when we got to my seat.

Once I sat down in my spot, something wet got on my butt. I got up and there on my chair was a deflated cream pie. I looked on my butt and there over my new jeans was whipped cream all over. Everyone started to laugh and tears started to come in my eyes. I looked at Troy, "Why do you hate me so much?" , guilt then washed over his face. I then ran out of the class and to the office to get new pants from the lost and found.

**But as time went on he started acting different around me. Especially when I came back from a 2 yr. camp in London.**

10th Grade: 2 yrs. Ago I was boobless, now I wear a size 15C cup bra. I haven't seen my mom & Jack for so long! I missed them so much…except for Troy. As I got off the plane, I told my mom where I was and she told me they were outside. Once I grabbed my bags I headed outside. I saw my mom looking around with Jack by her side. 'I wonder where Troy is?' I thought to myself. I started to walk towards them when I tripped over something. But before I could fall on the ground something or someone caught me. The person lifted me up and once I saw who it was my eyes widened.

Troy Bolton was standing in front of me smirking flirtatiously, muscles and all, His hair got longer and I know he's my stepbrother but he looked so sexy. He looked me over. "Hey babe." He said, his voice has gotten a little deeper to and hes taller than me.I started to laugh. He looked confused. My mom and Jack obviously found me because they ran up to me and started kissing my cheeks and hugging me. "Maria, Dad why are you hugging her?" Troy asked. "You really don't notice your own stepsister?" I said. His eyes widened. "Geek- I mean Gabriella?" "In the flesh moron." I said. Where'd that come from. I thought. "Well lets get in the car, we can't just stand here." My mom said as she rushed all of us into the car.

**But THE most embarrassing part of having a now hot stepbrother was this.**

11th Grade: I was leaving my room to go to the bathroom that me and Troy share. I didn't hear anyone in the shower so I entered. I took off my clothes not noticing Troy get out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist until I turned around. I screamed. Troys eyes were wandering over my body, his eyes stopped at my boobs. "Damn Brie," 'Since when has he started calling me Brie?' "Who knew you were hiding all of this!" he said looking me up and down. I yanked a towel off the hanger and wrapped it around myself. "Get out you perv!" I said pushing him out of the bathroom. "You're my brother!" I yelled. "Stepbrother." He corrected me. I just slapped him and slammed the door in his face. "You crossed the line troy Bolton!" I yelled. He started laughing and then his door closed. I finally got in the shower..a COLD shower! Not knowing that Troy was in his room jacking off..because of ME!

**It's starting to heat up in the Montez-Bolton household!**

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter/summary of "My Stepbrother Troy Bolton!"**_

_**The next chapter will start off when they start their Senior Year and they realize their feelings for each other! **_

_**~Zanessa4Life101**_


End file.
